charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar Hunting Warlock
Little is known about this evil magical being known solely as the Familiar Hunting Warlock except for the fact that he seeks out and kills the Guardian Spirits of Good Witches, known as Familiars. By doing so, the Hunter leaves witches defenseless against evil threats by preventing the guidance down the path of good causing the misuse of magic and the possibility of being led down the path of evil. : It is unknown if this warlock belongs to a breed of evil that targets Familiars or if the desire to eliminate the Guardian Spirits of Witches is unique solely to him. Attacking Katrina In the year two thousand and three, the Familiar Hunting Warlock targeted the Charmed Ones former Feline-Familiar Kit, who in human form is known as Katrina. At the time, Katrina acted as Guardian of various Feline-Familiars, providing them with food, a place to reside and so on. Late one evening while Katrina was feeding the cats, the warlock blinked outside her home and quietly spied on her through the side window. The cats meowed, warning Katrina of his presence, but the Guardian already sensed the threat nearby. : The warlock quickly blinked into the home with his athamé in hand, but Katrina abruptly defended herself and scratched the warlock's face with her sharp nails. The Hunter managed to cut Katrina's neck with the athamé, causing her necklace, bearing the Triquetra to fall to the floor. Katrina knocked the warlock to the floor and she quickly ordered the cats to attack, allowing Katrina to escape to Halliwell Manor. Scrying for Katrina While Katrina fled to the Manor, the Familiar Hunting Warlock stayed behind where he picked up Katrina's necklace and found a map and crystal. He used the objects along with the athamé covered in blood to scry for the Guardian Spirit and was able to discover her presence at the Manor. Being Affected by Piper's Memory Spell The warlock proceeded to Halliwell Manor where Katrina was alone tending to her wound. While she was in the conservatory, the Familiar Hunting Warlock blinked beside the Guardian and forced her against the wall. Just then Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews orbed in and the two sisters quickly attacked the warlock. Phoebe managed to retrieve his athamé but just as she held it to the warlock's throat, Piper Halliwell cast a spell while talking to a councilor that caused her memories to be relived. Phoebe, Paige and the warlock were quickly transported to another time and place, where they were outside the Manor on the porch. The Familiar Hunting Warlock managed to escape Phoebe's grasp and blinked away. : While reliving another one of her memories, Piper caused her sisters as well as the Hunter to be transported to the time where Prue Halliwell sped off with a man on a motorcycle during Piper's wedding to Leo Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige prevented the Hunter from killing Kit in that time, but he stepped on the wedding cake topper that fell to the floor, causing Piper to have a pain in her heart in the current time. The warlock quickly blinked away. : In Piper's final memory, the sisters and the Familiar Hunting Warlock were transported to the Attic where the warlock managed to successfully kill Kit. He snickered at Phoebe and Paige before blinking away. The act caused Leo, who was with Piper at the councilor's office, to hear all of his Wiccan charges cry out but Phoebe and Paige realized they were reliving Piper's memories, and if they could somehow make Piper hear them and recall the last memory again, time would be reversed and they could prevent the warlock from killing Kit. Phoebe called out to Piper and instructed her to relive the last memory. Piper did so allowing time to be reversed and just as the warlock appeared in the Attic, the sisters were able to blind him and Phoebe impaled the warlock with the athame, causing him to burst into flames, vanquished. With that act, Kit remained alive, Piper reversed the spell and the sisters learned who Katrina truly was. Images FamiliarHunter1.jpg FamiliarHunterScratch.jpg Fhwcats.jpg FamiliarHunterScrying1.jpg FamiliarHunterScryingForKit.jpg FamiliarHunterManorPaige.jpg Fhwphoebeathame.jpg FamiliarHunterPhoebePaige2.jpg FamiliarHunterManor.jpg FamiliarHunterManor2.jpg FamiliarHunterBlink1.jpg FamiliarFunterBlink2.jpg FHWkillskit.jpg FamiliarHunterBlinded.jpg FamiliarVanquish1.jpg FamiliarVanquish2.jpg FamiliarHunterVanquish3.jpg FamiliarHunterVanquish5t.jpg Category: Charmed Universe Category: Warlocks Category: Vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category: Season 5